Other Mysteries
Back to Main Page Greatwood Trees These great trees tower majestically over their more mundane counterparts. They can only grow in forests with high enough Aura ratings. It is believed they would not be able to support the weight of their own branches in lesser auras. The wood gathered from these trees can be put to much the same use as normal wood, but enchanting it in an infuser yields more than normal wood would. Silverwood Trees These mystical trees only grow in areas where the Aura is extremely strong. Silverwood trees themselves purifies the local aura and helps it grow. They are also the only known tree to shake off the effects of Taint when all around them is slowly being corrupted. The wood harvested from the trees is extremely magical in nature and is useful in crafting objects of cleansing or purifying nature. If you place Silverwood leaves anywhere other than right next to a Shimmerleaf Flower, they will disappear. When they do disappear, they will sometimes leave Quicksilver. In the dark, Silverwood trees give off light. It's brightness is somewhere in-between a Redstone Torch and a regular Torch. Silverwood trees do not bear seeds or fruit, nor can one find a Silverwood sapling. It is not known how they come to be. On occasion their leaves will drip quicksilver when destroyed, very strange... Petrified Trees Little is known about it. It seems to form in areas with background taint. Word is that if not careful, entire forests can become petrified. Cinderpearl These fiery flowers only grow in deserts and only in places with particularly high Auras - at least, high Auras for a desert. Future research is bound to reveal many uses for this flower, but for now the only known use is to crush their bulbs which yields blaze powder. Shimmerleaf This strange, glowing flower is usually found at the foot of Silverwood trees. Shimmerleaf buds are an important component in the creation of vis crystal extracts. Eldritch Monoliths These dark edifices are a source of endless debate and mystery. Those brave souls who have ventured close tell tales of inhuman whispers, strange symbols and the remains of ancient temples. The surface of the monolith itself seems to reveal an inner world of endless and alien stars. It is said that should one gaze too long, madness may result. Rumors also speak of vast riches that lay hidden below (or was that in?) the monoliths. It is hard to say since digging below the dark stones reveal nothing. The eldritch stones themselves resist even the most sturdy of diamond pickaxes. Visit this page for more information regarding research requirements. Wisps These strange glowing crystals appear to be vis crystals that have attained a life of their own. They float around the sky and are generally harmless unless provoked. They are best avoided, unless you are seeking an alternative source of vis crystals. Wisps are quite dangerous when provoked and are best hunted with ranged weapons, in addition to crystals they also occasionally drop Cracked Wisp Shells upon death. Thaumic Slimes These slimes can be found in areas with particularly high Auras. While they cannot feed on the aura directly, they do seem able to feed on the positive or negative charge that those auras sometimes possess. The slimes are also quite hostile. The small ones are little more than a nuisance, but the more they feed the larger and more aggressive they get. A dangerous nuisance at the best of times, but a potential catastrophe in the making should they make their way into your lab. However their remains do occasionally yield interesting things. Brainy Zombies 'Brainy Zombies' are a new threat introduced by Thaumcraft. They are the only source of Zombie Brains, and a secondary source of Distorted Skulls and Rotten Flesh. They resemble vanilla zombies, but are distinguished by their red eyes and boosted health. They spawn in packs of 1-3, in all vanilla biomes. They can also open doors instead of breaking them down, this happens on normal and higher difficulty. They will also go into water unlike regular zombies when the sun comes up but will leave it when chasing players. Back to Main Page